Texting
by Lydzmrn
Summary: One shot silly idea I had of what Mindy and Danny would text to each other. Will add more over time. Just wanted to put this out there and get some feedback.
1. Best Friendship

**Monday, June 2,2014**

**Can u bring me coffee fr that place I like on ur way back? Pweety plz.**

**Sure. You owe me a total of $150 for all these coffee runs! When are you paying me back?**

**U can afford it so relax. $$$ :-) thanx!**

**Do you have a brain injury. Spell your words!**

**Its faster + I can say more. :-p**

**Because that's what you need. To be able to talk more.**

**Don't start. Hurry bck. I'm so sleepy.**

**What are all those little cartoon things?**

**:-o R u serious. They r emoticons. I'll show u ltr****.**

**What's ltr?**

**Oh God! Just hurry bck!**

* * *

**Wednesday, June 4, 2014  
**

**Where are u? The movie is gonna start soon.**

**B there in 5. Couldn't get a cab.**

**K. Gonna get popcorn**

**And sour straws! **

**Okay. :-)**

* * *

**Thursday, June 5, 2014**

**Lunch?**

**Can't. Stuck hospital.**

**Look who's shorthand txting. =D**

**U insisted I learn. 2hrs I'll never get bck.**

**It was worth it. :-p ttyl.**

**That's a new 1**

**Talk to u later.**

**Wait. What does it mean?**

**8-l That's what it means, ttyl = talk to you later!**

**Oh! Ttyl**

**Gosh, you're old!**

**:-p**

**Get bck 2 wrk. Stop stalking me!**

**Same.**


	2. The Hook Up

**Saturday, June 7, 2014  
**

**Danny! SOS! I forgot my keys in my locker.**

**What do u want me to do? Where r u now?**

**As of 5mins ago I'm on your block.**

**And u just thought to tell me? I'll meet you out front.**

**Yay! Can we watch movies n eat junk food?**

**Movies yes. Junk, NO!**

**But I'm sad.**

**About?**

**Not being able to change out of these God awful scrubs!**

**Why were u even at the hospital?**

**Pt. emerg. False alarm tho.**

**I see you.**

**Quit waving u idiot!**

**Quit texting.**

**U are so lame. U do know I'm standing in front of u now right?**

**I know. I just like the fact that I don't have to hear ur voice when we text.**

**That's it. Silent treatment.**

**Best news I've heard all week.**

**I hate you.**

**No you don't.**

* * *

**Tuesday, June 10, 2014**

**I have a surprise for you Min.**

**OMG! What is it?**

**If I told u, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.**

**Can I get a hint then...**

**It involves 2 of your fave things...**

**OMG! I have a million fave things..that doesn't help.**

**What are you doing after work?**

**Nothing. What is it?! I swear, I will not talk to u for a month if u don't tell me!**

**Check your email!**

**Danny! I'm gonna cry. This is amaze balls! :-D**

**What do u say?**

**I say hell yea! This is gonna be so good. I can't believe you got a table there! How?**

**Friend of a friend..**

**So dinner?**

**That's ****the point, yea.**

**I'll let that slide until after dinner. Thank you! Xoxo**

**Again with these things?! What does that one mean?**

**Hugs and Kisses...in a friendly way.**

**Y add 'in a friendly way'? What other meaning could it have..?**

**Never mind that...just wanted to be precise.**

**If you say so.**

**Whats that supposed to mean?**

**Nothing.**

**Okay.**

**Okay.**

* * *

**Wednesday, June 11, 2014**

**I still can't believe last night happened...**

**Me too...**

**How do u feel about it?**

**Should we maybe talk about this in person, Min?**

**I don't mind texting.**

**Honestly, it's something I've been thinking about a lot lately.**

**Really? Y didn't you say anything?**

**Don't know. What are you thinking?**

**That you have the softest lips ever...**

**You don't regret it?**

**No! Do you?**

**Absolutely not.**

**Good. We should probably do that again..**

**Asking for more already?**

**Not that your ego needs it, but I had a really good time. Like really good ;-)**

**Well I'm a gentleman so I will of course oblige..**

**So see you after work? My place?**

**U bet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, June 13, 2014**

**What do u wanna do tonight?**

**Idunno. It's Friday the 13th. Bad things will happen.**

**Do u really believe that stuff?**

**Not only do I believe it, but I have been victim of it...**

**Seriously? U gotta stop getting sucked into this type of crap**

**Not crap Danny! One time, I went to get highlights n left the salon with my hair blue...**

**Coincidence, maybe?**

**Nope! Another time I lost my very valuable Hermes scarf on the subway. There's $900 I'll never see again.**

**YOU PAID $900 FOR A SCARF?! ARE YOU NUTS!**

**I have expensive taste! Sue me! Point is, Friday the 13th is real!**

**Fine. Stay in? My place? I'll cook and we can watch any movie you want...**

**Sounds good. Gotta stop by Maggie's after work for a sec tho.**

**Just come by when you're ready.**

**I miss your kisses.**

**You'll get lots of those tonight...and more...**

**I love more...**

**Me too.**

* * *

**Sunday, June 15, 2014**

**Still at Gwen's?**

**Yea. Gonna b a late night for me. Sorry, won't see you until tomorrow.**

**I was waiting.**

**Will make it up to you.**

**How?**

**If I tell you, it won't be as fun.**

**Really? You're putting ideas in my head.**

**Good. That way I know you will dream of me tonight.**

**I always dream about you.**

**What about?**

**Just things.**

**Like?! You're being very dense..**

**Good things, always. Then sometimes, really good things...**

**You perv! Do u have sex dreams about me?**

**Sometimes ;)**

**Omg! I've never been anyone's fantasy! This is so hot.**

**I really wish you were here right now. No matter how late, come here.**

**I miss you too.**

* * *

**Thursday, June 19, 2014  
**

**I'm going to the gym after work. **

**Okay. I'll just make myself busy until you're done.**

**Do you think we depend on each other too much?**

**What kinda question is that?**

**Never mind.**

**What did u mean Danny?**

**Its nothing. Just that we spend a lot of time together. That can't be healthy.**

**Are u saying u need space? Do u not want to hang out?**

**Thats not what I'm saying. Just that after awhile its known to be a problem.**

**Where is this coming from?**

**I told u, it's nothing. I was bored when u were in the shower the other night n peaked at your magazine n saw a article about that.**

**You told me not to read those things anymore, now you're taking advice from some stupid columnist who's probably single.**

**I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything.**

**I like spending time with you.**

**I like spending time with you too.**

**Are you sure there isn't a little part of you that agrees with the article?**

**I am. I just know I can be a lot to be around. I don't want u getting tired of it.**

**Never.**

**So you say now.**

**Enough with the self deprecation. I love being around you.**

**Okay. I'll stop. So I'll see you later.**

**Yes.**


End file.
